mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Main Storyline The Home Fires Burn *Discharge papers are all squared away and in a few days, I'll be home again. Takin' the train -- I got big plans to sleep the whole way. Hell, might get fancy with it and have a couple of beers before I leave. *Sammy and Ellis, man. Damn, it's good to see 'em again -- to be home. Got four years of mud and blood to put behind me and bein' here, right now, feels like the first step down that road. *Found Sammy and Ellis gettin' into it this morning. Some friction with a Haitian crew. Ellis wants to do something about it but Sammy, he says it's all cool. Wants me to stay out of it. *Told Father James about the weldin' gig I got lined up out in California, how I need to walk away from all this. Feels like I'm cuttin' and runnin' on my people but he thinks Ellis and Sammy will understand. *Sammy came clean about the Haitians after that thing at the soup kitchen. They been robbin' folks and rippin' off the lottery, to the point Sammy hasn't kicked up to Sal Marcano in months. We think they're out in the swamp by an old salt mine. I'm gonna deal with them before this gets any more outta hand. *I killed the Haitian boss, some cat named Baka. Can't say I'm gunna lose any sleep over it -- nasty fucker was keepin' a woman locked up in a crawlspace in an old church. Maybe now Sammy can start settin' things right with Marcano. *Met the man himself, Mr. Sal Marcano. He offered me the Hollow. I said I couldn't do Sammy like that. Still, Marcano wants me in on this job he's cooked up. Pull it off and I can leave here knowing Sammy and Ellis are set for life. *Here's the plan -- Giorgi and I'll enter the Federal Reserve wearing stolen guard uniforms and make our way down to the vault. Meanwhile, Ellis and Danny'll get Burke's drill through the tunnels and into position under the vault. They'll drill up, we toss the money down, then we all tear ass outta there. Easy, right? Thicker Than Blood *Donovan dropped me off over at Sammy's. He's with me all the way, not that I expected otherwise. I've never known John Donovan to turn down an opportunity to stir shit up. The Way of Flesh *This "Cassandra" got one over on me -- turns out she's been leadin' the Haitians all along. We've come to and agreement, though. I help her get control of the Hollow, and she helps me go after Marcano. Can't say I trust her, but then again, not like I have a lotta other options. *Sammy's old bartender, Mr. Laveau, told me Merle Jackson's turned Perla's into a strip club, that Merle runs a brutal, forced-prostitution business out of there. I'm gonna see about freein' some of the girls he's kidnapped. *Rescued the woman Merle Jackson was holdin' prisoner over at Perla's. Those Dixie motherfuckers are gonna pay for what they've done. *After losing his girls and pimps, Merle Jackson's come back to Doucet's to try and salvage what's left of his operation. Time for me to head over there and bury that motherfucker. *I killed Merle Jackson, the Dixie pimp motherfucker who was running girls out of Doucet's *Me and Donovan chatted about Charlie Kincaid, the Dixie fucker running smack outta the old Community Church. Before I can move against Kincaid directly, I need to set up a wiretap and gather intel on his racket. *Destroyed a large stockpile of smack Kincaid's dealers were guardin' in Delray Hollow. *Recruited Kincaid: **''Information coming soon.'' *Killed Kincaid: **Maybe Charlie Kincaid wasn't one of the Dixie faithful, but I wasn't about to let someone who'd sign up with those racist pricks stay above ground. *Cassandra's now usin' the Community Church in the Hollow to run weed. Pray on the Way Up *Turns out Ritchie Doucet's the one who stabbed Ellis to death. Him and the rest of the Dixie Mafia cocksuckers are fuckin' done when it comes to the Hollow. Work the Man Who Bleeds * Optional Chapters .45 in My Hand *''Information coming soon.'' I.R.A. Don't Ask *''Information coming soon.'' I Need a Favor *''Information coming soon.'' Caroline *''Information coming soon.'' Look in the Mirror *''Information coming soon.'' I Deserved Better *''Information coming soon.'' Associates Jackie DuVernay *Cassandra introduced me to her arms dealer, Jackie DuVernay. Jackie used to own a gun shop in the Hollow before the Feds shut him down -- they don't want colored folks buyin' and sellin' guns. DuVernay'll sell me what I need out of the back of his van. *With some of the cash he's been gettin' from Cassandra, DuVernay's rigged up the Screamin' Zemi for me. It's a vodou doll equipped with a sound, which is perfect for preyin' on folks' superstitions. Clifton Jean-Baptiste *I met Cassandra's Gun Smith, Clifton Jean-Baptiste. He's been workin' on a technique to slow the erosion of the barrels of my guns. I didn't understand a word of what he was sayin', but it means the accuracy of my weapons is a hell of a lot better. Jennifer Moran *Cassandra introduced me to her operator, Jennifer "Clicks" Moran. Jennifer works for the phone company and uses the money she gets from Cassabdra to bribe the other operators, get them to kill the phones for a few seconds. That'll be handy if I need to keep someone from callin' the cops or for reinforcements. Weapons Trench 1938 Drum I acquired the Trench 1938 Drum SMG. Classic piece of hardware. The drum magazine means having enough ammo to clear out any hole, room, or wherever the hell the enemy is trying to hide. Vehicles Armored Majesty *Just "acquired" Tony Derazio's Armored Lassiter Majesty. Not like he needs it anymore. Last year, Lassiter started making an armored version that can take the kind of hits that would shred your average sedan. Berkley Stallion *I got a new set of wheels: a '65 Berkley Stallion. Sweet hardtop, this baby goes from zero to 60 in under 13 seconds. Ellis' dream car. Fuck. Bulworth Mohican *Before Enzo split, he gave me his wheels -- a Bulworth Mohican. Never figured Enzo for the off-road type. De'Leo Traviata *Frank Pagani loved his car so much, he probably wanted to be burred with it. Who can blame him? A De'Leo Traviata. Hell, even the name sounds like somethin' you wanna keep locked up for special occasions. Lassiter Leopard *They say you need to watch out for the drag on the '66 Lassiter Leopard. So damn little you'll find yourself breakin' the speed limit first chance you get. Guess I'll find out now that I have my own. Pinkerton Titan *The Butcher's dead and I have his ride; the Pinkerton Titan. Handles like shit, but it's basically a fuckin' tank when it comes to smashin' through shit. Smith Moray MX100 *I got a Smith Moray MX100 today. Zero to scary fuckin' fast in seconds, you gotta see folks' faces when they hear her commin' up the street. You'd swear it was growlin' at you. Vehicle Upgrades ---- =Unsorted= Barclay Mills *The Dead Stay Gone *A Little Late for That Bayou Fantom *Sit Down Delray Hollow *Are We Cool *Who We Shootin'? *Men Better Suited Downtown *Compromised Corruption *Everyone Will Notice French Ward *Evil That Men Do *The Poor Sumbitch *Real Nice Time *Blind Eyes of God *How Things Really Work *Disposable Negroes *Watched Him Die Frisco Fields *The Privileged Die Slow *There's a War Goin' On *Certainly Was Exciting Hotel Paradiso *Yet Here We Are New Bordeaux *In Comes the Devil *New Bordeaux Racing *Retaliation Pointe Verdun *The Blade Stained Red *Brave New World *The Righteously Fucked *We Clear? River Row *Fish Gotta Eat *Seems Simple Enough *A Good Little Soldier Southdowns *The Fists & the Flames *Jesuit in New Mexico *Burn Like Napalm Tickfaw Harbor *Hot Rubber & Cold Blood *The Connection to Cuba Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III